1. Field
Embodiments relate to optical pattern transfer masks and methods of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to optical pattern transfer masks including a barrier wall and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses are display apparatuses including organic light-emitting devices in display regions. An organic light-emitting device includes a pixel electrode and an opposite electrode facing each other. An intermediate layer that includes an emission layer is interposed between the pixel electrode and the opposite electrode.